Dana's Surprise
by xstarfieldangelx
Summary: Dana comes back from france but she has a secret. will the gang still be her friends or will she have to deal with it all alone? DL/ZJ/ML
1. Chapter 1

Logan Reese rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"Turn off the alarm, Michael!" Logan snapped.

"Sorry," Logan's roommate, Michael Barrett, leaned over his bed and shut off the alarm.

"Well I'm up _now_!" Logan rolled off the single bed.

"What's going on?" Logan and Michael's third roommate, James Garret, looked up, "Why are you so dressed up, Michael?"

"Yeah, why _are_ you so dressed up?" Logan stared up at Michael.

"Because, dude, Lola's hot cousin's coming today!" Michael pulled Logan up, "She's movin' in to their room."

"What about Quinn?" James asked.

"Who cares," Logan exclaimed, "Lola's hot cousin!"

"She's movin' out," Michael explained, smacking Logan on the back of the head, "She didn't like Zoey and Lola bugging her about her experiments."

"Oh," James jumped off the top bunk. Logan scrambled to shower and get dressed.

The girl with the caramel colored curls looked around the PCA campus. It was early so no one was around, thankfully. She looked down and picked up the two-year-old boy standing next to her. He had caramel colored curls as well. Suddenly, someone came out of Maxwell Hall.

"Scotty?"

The blond haired boy looked over and nearly passed out. He shook his head.

"Dana?"

Dana Cruz, returning from France, smiled uncertainly, wondering how he'd react when he saw the kid. Scott walked over.

"You're really back?" Scott brushed Dana's hair out of her eyes. Suddenly he noticed the kid.

"Scott, this is Braden," Dana explained, "I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Dana—" Scott started.

"Please, Scott," Dana begged, "I'll explain later. Just…take him to your dorm for a little while? I'll come get him later. I promise."

"Fine, but only for today, okay?" Scott held out his arms.

"Brady, go with uncle Scott, okay?" Dana told the kid. He nodded and squirmed to get down. Dana put him down and he ran over to Scott. Dana handed Scott a small duffel bag with Braden's stuff.

"You owe me, Dana," Scott sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Dana kissed Braden's forehead, "Thanks so much!" Dana watched as Scott led Braden into Maxwell Hall. Suddenly she heard voices behind her.

"There she is," a familiar voice said excitedly.

Dana turned around to face a group of kids that looked very familiar. Her cousin, Lola Martinez, ran up to her.

"It's great to see you again, Dana!" Lola grinned.

"You too, Lola!" Dana managed a half-smile. She glanced over at the group of kids.

"_Dana_!?" a blond haired girl gasped. A good-looking guy and an african-american guy stood with their mouths open.

"Hey, guys," Dana said quietly. Zoey Brooks squealed and ran to hug Dana.

"Oh, my GOD," Zoey cried, "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys, too," Dana laughed.

"D," Michael walked over. Dana reached up to hug him. Finally, Logan came over.

"Dana," Logan stuck his hands in his pocket.

"Hey, Logan," Dana muttered.

"Wait, _you're_ Lola's cousin?" Zoey's eyes widened. Dana nodded.

"She didn't tell you guys?" Dana asked, glaring at her cousin.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise!" Lola shrugged.

"Hey, where's Chase?" Dana suddenly realized the bushy-haired guy wasn't around.

"Oh, he's in England." Zoey said.

"_ENGLAND!?"_ Dana cried, "So who's your new roommate?" Dana asked Michael.

"James Garret," Zoey spoke up, "he's my boyfriend."

"Did Chase tell her?" Dana asked Michael. Michael nodded.

"Chase told me and we tried dating on webchat but it didn't really work so," Zoey shrugged, "I'm waiting until he comes back. Until then, he said it's fine if we date other people."

"Wow, so where is James Garret?"

"I heard my name," a tall blond figure came over.

"Yeah, James, this is Dana." Zoey introduced the two of them, "Dana, this is James."

"It's nice to meet you," James held out his hand. Dana shook it and smiled.

"So, let's go get you set up!" Lola grabbed one of Dana's suitcases.

"Relax, Lola," Michael took the suitcase from her. Dana glanced at Zoey quickly but Zoey shook her head and made a face.

The group started towards Fulton Hall. Suddenly, Dana remembered Braden.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys there, okay?" Dana said, "I just remembered I have…a surprise for you guys."

"Okay," Michael and Lola were already halfway across the parking lot, chasing each other around. Zoey and James followed, slower. Logan hesitated before walking over to Dana.

"D, listen," Logan took a deep breath, "I-I have a confession to make."

"_Dana!_" Scott came out of Maxwell Hall with Braden and his duffel bag, "you have GOT to take him back!" Dana lifted Braden out of Scott's arms gently and took the duffel bag from him.

"Uh," Logan took the duffel bag from Dana, "who's that?"

"This is the surprise," Dana whispered slowly. Logan's eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dana!" Scott came out of Maxwell Hall with Braden and his duffel bag, "you have GOT to take him back!" Dana lifted Braden out of Scott's arms gently and took the duffel bag from him._

_"Uh," Logan took the duffel bag from Dana, "who's that?"_

_"This is the surprise," Dana whispered slowly. Logan's eyes widened in shock._

Logan ran his hand through his hair and stared at the kid.

"What happened?" Logan asked Dana. She shook her head.

"It's a really long story and I don't want to tell it twice." Dana groaned, "His name is Braden and he's mine."

"Fine, we'll go back to your room and…" Logan turned to go.

"Thanks, Scott," Dana hugged Scott quickly then turned to follow Logan.

"Whatever," Scott shook his head and returned to Maxwell Hall.

Dana and Logan reached Fulton Hall and hurried into room 101.

"Finally!" Zoey laughed but froze.

"Uh, Dana?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you carrying a kid?" Lola asked.

"Sit down," Dana sighed, "I'll tell you guys the story. It's kind of long, though."

"Fine, we've got time." Michael crossed his legs. Dana sighed and looked at Braden.

"When I was in France, I met this guy named Jacques. He was really sweet and he was really hot, too! So we started dating. I thought I was _so_ lucky to be his girlfriend. All the girls at school were in love with him. And he kept telling me that he loved me and all that stuff. He bought me jewelry and everything! But he was kind of…rude. He kept wanting to sleep with me and I never really wanted to. I guess I didn't like him _that_ much. One night we went to a party one of his friends was throwing. He got kind of drunk so I took him back to his room to help him get cleaned up. When we got back to his room he got kind of rough with me and he, well…he kind of…." Dana broke off and started playing with Braden's hair.

"Mommy, who dat?" Braden whispered loudly. Dana smiled at him.

"That's your uncle Michael, aunt Zoey, aunt Lola, uncle James, and uncle Logan," Dana pointed at each person. Braden wiggled in his mother's arms as he struggled to get down. Dana put him down and he walked over to each person, examining them.

"What's he doin'?" Micahel asked, looking at Braden.

"He's remembering your faces," Dana laughed quietly.

"He's so cu-ute!" Lola sighed, "he's perfect, Dana! But what about your parents?"

"Yeah, that's kind of why I'm here," Dana sighed, "My parents said I could either get rid of him or get out of the house so I left."

"You chose him over your parents?" Zoey gaped.

"You would have done the same thing!" Dana snapped, "He's my son!" Dana watched Braden memorize the features on Lola's face.

"Chica, your parents are going to hate you!" Lola shook her head.

"They already do, Lola," Dana looked at the door. Logan came to sit next to Dana.

"D, I'm here for you, okay?" Logan hugged Dana. She looked up at Logan and lost herself in his brown eyes. Dana nodded slowly. Braden returned to Dana and climbed into her lap.

"I'm scared, guys," Dana muttered, "I'm scared Dean Rivers is going to find out about Brady and he's going to take him away from me or kick me out of PCA. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Momma, don't be sca-iwed!" Braden hugged his mother. Dana kissed Braden.

"I have a plan, but it's going to be tough," Logan stood up. Stay here and make sure Coco doesn't find him."

"Why? Where are you going?" Dana looked up at him.

"You'll see," Logan smirked as he left.

"Is it just me, or is Logan totally different now?" Dana asked the gang. They shrugged but didn't answer. Dana rolled her eyes at them and took out a few toys for Braden to play with.


End file.
